drole de punition
by Louise Malone
Summary: Une fic pour rigoler! vous avez envie de voir des Serpentards aux prises avec des bébés? c'est par ici!
1. pris sur le fait

Ils étaient nombreux, prêt d'une dizaine de garçons et filles, élèves de différentes maisons, et de 6° et 7° années, à se tenir dans le couloir devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall ce samedi matin de mai là.

Tous s'étaient fait surprendre en train d'avoir un flirt, plus ou moins poussé, dans un couloir ou dans le parc de l'établissement ,à un moment ou le règlement l'interdisait.

Le printemps ne stimulait visiblement pas que la sève des arbres…

Draco Malfoy, qui avait été surpris en compagnie de Daphnée Greengrass, se tenait à coté de celle-ci, de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson, qui avaient été pris sur le fait ensemble.

Ils échangeaient des regards noirs avec Ginny Weasley, prise en flagrant délit avec Cormac McLaggen (elle commençait à sérieusement regretter d'avoir céder aux avances de ce dernier en raison de son physique avantageux) et avec Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood, bien entendu découverts en fâcheuse posture tous les deux.

Sauf que les explications farfelues qu'ils avaient fournies à Rusard comme quoi ils étaient dans un buisson ensemble non dans le but de flirter, mais de chercher le radis/boucle d'oreille de la jeune fille étaient totalement vraies…

Ils patientaient, persuadés de s'en tirer avec des retenues.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'imagination du professeur McGonagall, qui était en outre profondément irritée par le comportement de ces élèves .

Elle et Rogue, qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre, mettaient la main aux derniers préparatifs.

Elle vint finalement ouvrir la porte de son bureau et fit entrer les huit jeunes gens.

« Jeunes gens ,nous avons décidé de vous donner une leçon. Les relations physiques ne sont pas, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, à prendre à la légère. Une relation amoureuse entre un homme et une femme doit avant tout être envisagée dans le but de donner naissance à un enfant. En conséquence, vous allez passer le WE à gérer un bébé… »

Elle s'interrompit pour regarder quel effet ses paroles avaient sur les étudiants.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Ils la dévisageaient , l'œil plus ou moins vif, la plupart des bouches étaient ouvertes, plusieurs avaient, à juste titre ,l'air passablement inquiet…

Elle continua, visiblement satisfaite:

« Nous avons donc arrangé des couples, en mélangeant les maisons bien entendu, et nous allons confier à chaque couple un poupon ensorcelé pour simuler le comportement d'un vrai nouveau-né. Cette punition a pour but que vous preniez conscience des conséquences que peuvent avoir vos actes! »

Les élèves étaient à présent atérés, et se regardaient du coin de l'œil, se demandant qui serait appariés avec qui…

Ils ne furent pas déçus:

« Melle Greengrass et M. McLaggen! »

Les deux protagonistes s'avancèrent, un peu pales..

Triomphante, McGonagall leur tendit un poupon enveloppé dans une couverture blanche.

« Une fille » précisa Rogue, qui avait l'air dépassé par les événements.

Daphnée Greengrass reçut le poupon et le serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et manqua s'étrangler.

Cormac regarda à son tour et fixa Rogue d'un œil rond.

« oui…nous avons donné aux bébés une certaine ressemblance avec leurs parents, histoire de rendre la punition plus réaliste…Bon, comment allez vous appeler votre fille? »

« euh… « marmonna intelligemment McLaggen.

« Mary! » s'exclama vivement Daphnée.

Elle jeta un œil vers Cormac, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

McGonagall lui tendit alors un énorme cabas, qui contenait visiblement le nécessaire du bébé.

Daphnée regarda rapidement le contenu du cabas puis demanda, anxieuse:

« ou sont les biberons? »

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, les bébés ,surtout aussi jeunes, sont nourris au sein… »

La jeune fille pâlit, imitée par les autres jeunes filles, tandis que Blaise et Draco se permettaient un ricanement.

« bien entendu dans votre cas faire semblant sera suffisant, vous devrez simplement placer la bouche du bébé contre votre poitrine «

Cormac, Daphnée et…Mary allèrent se rasseoir, légèrement sonnés…

McGonagall appela alors le prochain couple:

« Melle Parkinson et M. Londubat! »

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, l'une rouge et l'autre pale, et se placèrent devant McGonagall.

Rogue leur tendit un nouveau-né en soupirant:

« un garçon… »

Pansy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ce fut Neville qui prit le poupon.

Quand Rogue leur demanda le prénom de l'enfant Pansy se détourna légèrement et ce fut Neville qui répondit:

« Matthew! »

Le couple suivant fut Blaise Zabini et Luna Lovegood.

Luna fut la seule à recevoir le poupon avec une certaine joie, du moins avec le sourire.

Elle donna à leur fille le prénom de Eileen.

Blaise prit le cabas en secouant la tête.

Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley, pales et nerveux, évitaient de se regarder.

Il était évident qu'ils allaient être appariés.

Et quand Rogue les appela, l'air triomphant de McGonagall les inquiéta.

« Melle Weasley! M. Malfoy! Je vous ai réservé une surprise! Vous avez été les deux plus désagréables lorsque vous avez été surpris, vous M. Malfoy vous avez fait preuve à mon égard d'une arrogance insupportable, et vous, Melle Weasley, avait montré une mauvaise foi fort agaçante. Pour cette raison, vous allez avoir…des jumeaux! »

Rogue et elle leur tendirent deux poupons.

Ginny s'empara du premier, abasourdie, tandis que Draco prenait machinalement l'autre des mains de Rogue.

« un garçon et une fille! »

Draco et Ginny se regardèrent pour la première fois, Ginny fut la plus rapide:

« ROSALIE! » cria-t-elle.

« JACOB! » cria à son tour Draco.

Deux cabas leur furent remis.

Ils s'effondrèrent à leur tour à coté des autres.

Draco regarda autour de lui .Il était le seul garçon à avoir un bébé dans les bras mis à part Neville qui tenait son …fils du bout des doigts, à coté d'une Pansy Parkinson qui avait l'air prête à lui arracher les yeux.

Draco regarda le poupon dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il était vraiment réaliste. Il portait un petit bonnet blanc comme tous les autres, et était entouré d'une couverture blanche aussi.

Il écarta la couverture ce qui lui permit de découvrir qu'il portait Rosalie.

Il souleva le bonnet et s'aperçut que le poupon avait des cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Le geste réveilla le bébé qui ouvrit les yeux, qui étaient du même vert que ceux de Ginny et se mit à pleurer.

Draco paniqua immédiatement et essaya de passer le poupon à Ginny.

Mais celle-ci regardait elle aussi Jacob, ce dernier avait des cheveux roux, et des yeux gris.

Le bébé de Neville et Pansy se mit à son tour à pleurer et tous crurent qu'il allait le laisser tomber par terre mais Neville eut le réflexe de le caler contre son épaule et de lui tapoter le dos. Les cris du bébé se calmèrent.

Draco l'imita. En effet, ça marchait.

Mais pas longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes tous les bébés sans exception pleuraient.

McGonagall, qui ne parvenait pas à masquer une intense satisfaction, s'exclama d'une voix forte pour couvrir les vagissements:

« Mesdemoiselles! Les bébés ont tout simplement faim! »

Luna fut la première à réagir, elle se détourna un peu, défit les boutons de son chemisier et colla le visage d'Eileen contre sa poitrine.

Blaise eut l'air intensément soulagé quand la poupée cessa ses cris.

Daphnée suivit le mouvement et Pansy fit de même en regardant le professeur McGonagall comme si elle allait lui jeter un Avada Kedavra dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait.

Ginny réussit à caler le premier bébé, mais eut besoin de l'aide de Malfoy pour le second.

Dans le silence relatif qui s'était installé dans le bureau, la voix de Minerva McGonagall s'éleva, cassante:

« vous allez vous occuper de ces bébés jusqu'à dimanche soir devrez rendre les poupons propres et en bonne santé. Sans quoi la punition que vous recevrez sera plus classique mais plus désagréable: en retenue tous les vendredi et samedi soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Vous pouvez vous retirer avec les bébés, N'oubliez pas de leur donner un bain , et de les habiller! »

-

-

-

-

-

**_J'avais envie de rire! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Il y aura sans doute trois ou quatre chapitres,surtout axés sur Ginny et Draco, évidement!_**


	2. Luna montre l'exemple

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, plus ou moins désemparés.

Seule Luna semblait savoir quoi faire.

Elle se tourna vers Blaise, le poupon lové contre elle:

« tu veux t'en occuper? »

Zabini eut l'air effaré:

« euh non mais… »

« alors je m'en occuperai seule. Ca ne me dérange pas. »

« je n'ai pas non plus envie de passer tous les vendredis et samedis soirs en retenue! »

Luna sourit, plus à elle-même qu'à Blaise.

« alors viens assister au bain...Comme ça je pourrais témoigner que tu as fait quelque chose… »

Elle regardait la poupée avec une telle intensité, que Ginny lui dit doucement:

« Luna…c'est un poupon tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de t'y attacher… »

« c'est trop tard…Ce qui va être dur, c'est de la rendre … »

Pansy Parkinson, qui la regardait comme si l'attitude de Luna apportait la preuve irréfutable que cette dernière était folle à lier, explosa alors:

« tu es complètement dingue ma pauvre Loufoca! C'est un poupon, un poupon tu entend? Et tu es punie en ce moment, tu comprend ça? C'est pas le matin de Noël, idiote! »

Ginny se retourna vers Pansy, folle de rage.

Luna était sa meilleure amie.

« tu n'as pas l'instinct maternel Pansy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que les autres ne l'ait pas, tout le monde n'est pas une trainée comme toi! »

Les yeux de Pansy brillèrent d'une telle fureur que Blaise et Draco se mirent entre elles.

Draco avait toujours un poupon dans les bras, et visiblement cet état de fait commençait à lui peser, mais Ginny lui donna le deuxième poupon, dans le but visible d'être à égalité avec Pansy, dont le « fils » était toujours dans les bras de Neville.

Blaise, les bras libres, ceintura Pansy et Cormac se chargea de Ginny.

Daphnée s'approcha de Luna, qui ,indifferente à la dispute entre Ginny et Pansy, carressait le visage de la poupée.

« c'est vrai qu'elle est belle » murmura-t-elle, et Luna lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

Les autres s'approchèrent à leur tout pour regarder Eileen.

Le bébé avait la peau couleur caramel très clair, des yeux du même bleu que ceux de Luna et des boucles chatains clairs.

Blaise eut un instant l'air beaucoup moins serpentard.

Neville regarda Pansy d'un air de reproche.

« quoi? » aboya celle-ci en direction du « père de son enfant »:

« tu pourrais être un peu plus maternelle il me semble… »

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter copieusement mais Blaise la prit de court:

« c'est vrai Pans', ton attitude ne donne pas envie d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec toi… »

Pansy en resta bouche bée, puis chercha du soutien chez Draco. Mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et marmonna dans sa barbe.

« qu'Est-ce que tu as dit? »

S'étrangla Ginny, qui croyait réver.

« j'ai dit que en effet il vaut mieux choisir Lovegood que Parkinson comme mère de ses enfants… »

Pansy passa du rouge au blanc.

Ce fut Luna qui vint à son secours:

« en même temps, Pansy à le temps, et puis c'est une occasion de s'entrainer… »

Pansy se raprocha de Neville et prit maladroitement le poupon dans ses bras.

Les autres la regardèrent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« si vous croyez que c'est facile, vous avez vu le père de mon gamin? »

Grogna-t-elle pour masquer son trouble.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

« qu'Est-ce que je devrais dire » ricana Ginny.

Draco lui jeta un regard torve.

« dis donc, je t'en ai fait deux d'un coup, et ils sont aussi beaux que moi! Tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre il me semble!!! » rétorqua-t-il.

Ginny se mit à rire, imitée par Cormac et Blaise.

« ils me ressemblent autant qu'à toi, Malfoy! »

« c'est vrai » dit gentiment Cormac pour calmer les esprits.

« Toi, on t'a pas sonné! » hurlèrent en même temps Ginny et Draco.

« bon,on va pas rester plantés là toute la journée… » gémit Daphnée.

« il faut leur donner leur bain, et les habiller. Puis ils auront sans doute à nouveau faim. »

Dit Luna avec conviction.

« leur donner un bain… » murmura Cormac, désemparé.

« ce sont les mères qui donnent le bain » dit sentencieusement Draco .

« tu veux une gifle? » proposa Ginny aimablement.

« et moi je t'en collerai une autre » l'avertit Daphnée.

Draco se tut, sans doute convaincu qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à passer à l'acte.

« il ne faut pas sous estimer la solidarité des mères » plaisanta Neville.

« bon, si vous voulez on va dans ma chambre, je vous montrerai comment donner un bain »

Proposa Luna.

Ils la suivirent avec empressement.

La plupart des élèves qu'ils croisèrent dans le couloir les regardèrent passer, totalement ahuris.

Draco était celui qui récoltait le plus de regards, ils portait toujours les deux bébés, Ginny trimballant les deux énormes cabas.

Mais la réputation des serpentards leur permit d'arriver au dortoir des serdaigles et à la chambre de Luna sans trop d'encombres.

Luna posa sa fille dans les bras de Blaise, non sans une certaine appréhension, et fit apparaitre une baignoire d'enfant, rose vif avec des canards jaunes imprimés dessus ,remplie d'eau tiède.

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée médusée:

« la température doit être à 37° » dit -elle.

Elle reprit Eileen et la déposa sur son lit.

Elle sortit du cabas une serviette éponge et un flacon de savon.

Elle leur montra comment savonner le bébé puis elle prit délicatement la poupée et la plongea dans l'eau.

Pansy n'avait pas avalé la reflexion de son petit ami:

« il ne faudrait pas que Blaise participe? » demanda-t-elle perfidement.

Blaise lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier mais les autres approuvèrent chaleureusement.

Luna eut l'air dubitative mais elle montra à Blaise comment tenir leur fille.

Celui-ci maintint le poupon un moment, sous les ricanements des autres serpentards.

Puis Luna sécha le poupon et l'habilla d'un petit pyjama bleu et bronze (les couleurs de serdaigle).

Blaise fronça les sourcils, leva sa baguette et l'agita: le pyjama du bébé devint vert et argent.

Luna ,sans même regarder Blaise, agita à nouveau sa baguette et le pyjama retrouva ses couleurs originelles.

Blaise leva encore une fois sa baguette mais Cormac fut plus rapide: la petite Eileense retrouva avec un pyjama bleu et argent.

Blaise et Luna échangèrent un regard, et Blaise rangea sa baguette.

Luna fit disparaitre la bassine et se tourna vers Neville et Pansy:

« à vous! »


	3. rapprochement

Pansy prit le bébé et le déposa sur le lit.

Neville regarda Luna:

« comment on fait apparaitre une baignoire? »

« apparo bain! »

Une baignoire blanche se retrouva sur le lit.

Pansy batailla un moment avec le shampoing et refusa tout net de mettre Matthew dans l'eau.

Neville prit le poupon comme si elle était une bombe farceuse des jumeaux Weasley et l'immergea dans le bain jusqu'au cou.

Chacun retenait son souffle.

Luna finit par dire à Neville de sortir le bébé.

Pansy et Neville enfilèrent maladroitement la couche, sous l'œil attentif de Luna.

Neville regarda cette dernière d'un air inquisiteur:

« au fait Luna, comment sais-tu aussi bien t'occuper d'un bébé?! »

« mes voisins ont des enfants tout petits. Pendant les vacances je vais souvent chez eux, je m'ennuie chez moi. Alors forcément j'ai appris des choses… »

Pansy fulminait en essayant de mettre le bébé dans son pyjama. Neville vola à sa rescousse.

Le pyjama était vert et or, ce qui allait particulièrement bien avec les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons du bébé.

Une fois « l'épreuve » terminée, Pansy s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche, tandis que Neville berçait le poupon qui s'était mis à pleurer. Il s'approcha de Pansy, qui, soupirant, mit le bébé contre sa poitrine.

Cormac et Daphnee, fort de l'expérience des précédents, ne s'en sortirent pas mal du tout avec Mary.

La petite fille fut vêtue d'un pyjama rose, et Cormac ne discuta pas le choix de Daphnee.

Quand ce fut le tour de leurs jumeaux, Draco se sentit paniquer.

Ginny était en train « d'allaiter » Jacob, qui pleurait depuis quelques minutes.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul avec Rosalie, sa couche et son bain.

Il regretta furieusement de s'être autant moqué de Luna…

Un peu pale, le bébé calé dans le bras, il agita sa baguette et murmura:

« apparo bain! »

Une baignoire verte apparut et il sourit d'un air satisfait.

Il savonna du mieux qu'il put la poupée puis la saisit sous les bras et la trempa dans l'eau.

Et se retrouva coincé dans cette position.

Blaise vont l'aider à mettre le bébé en position allongée et il baigna le bébé un long moment.

Il réussit à la sécher et même à lui mettre la couche sans trop de mal.

Une fois qu'il eut mis le pyjama il agita sa baguette en riant.

Ginny tendit le coup pour voir de quelle fantaisie il aurait fait preuve, mais tous furent surpris de voir que la petite Rosalie portait un pyjama mauve pale avec des fleurs roses et vertes.

Draco s'assit, l'air épuisé, et regarda Ginny.

Mais Rosalie se mit à pleurer et Ginny, l'air moqueur, prit la fillette et donna Jacob à Draco.

Elle se rassit et donna le sein à la poupée.

Draco, vaincu, se releva et entreprit de donner un second bain.

Il fit cette fois apparaitre une baignoire argentée et se débrouilla plutôt bien .

Il se permit de vêtir le bébé d'un pyjama vert et argent et Ginny n'osa rien répliquer.

Les bains enfin terminé il était l'heure de se rendre au réfectoire.

Ils se mirent en route, silencieux et épuisés.

Les rires fusèrent de toute part lors de leur entrée, mais ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention.

Neville alla s'asseoir avec Ginny et Cormac à la table des Gryffondors. Ginny portait toujours Rosalie dans ses bras, et Neville était en charge de Matthew.

A la table des serpentards Draco fit grand effet avec Jacob dans les bras. Daphnee avait l'air de s'attacher elle aussi à son poupon.

Neville grignota, puis se leva, traversa la salle et alla déposer le bébé dans les bras de Pansy, qui n'osa rien répliquer, sentant le regard de McGonagall vrillé sur elle.

Draco ne réussit pas à couper sa viande, et ce fut Blaise qui s'en chargea à sa place.

Ginny ,de son coté, put confier Rosalie à Hermione, le temps de manger.

Celle-ci admirait le poupon, mais Ron se retenait d'aller taper sur Draco.

« ne sois pas ridicule Ron. C'est une punition, Malfoy n'a jamais posé un doigt sur moi! Et ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver! »

Ce en quoi elle se trompait lourdement…

A la fin du repas, les « heureux parents » , plus fatigués qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, montèrent coucher les bébés.

Ginny et Draco hésitèrent, au sommet des escaliers.

« on va dans ma chambre? » proposa Draco, qui disposait d'une chambre pour lui seul.

« euh…oui… »

Ils posèrent les bébés endormis cote à cote sur le lit et s'assirent de part et d'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

« ils vont dormir longtemps? » demanda Draco.

« je l'espère » répondit Ginny.

Ils se regardèrent, embarrassés.

« ils sont vraiment beaux » reconnut Draco.

« c'est normal, ils me ressemblent » le taquina Ginny.

Mais l'orgueil Malfoyen comprenait difficilement la plaisanterie:

« ils nous ressemblent à tous les deux! »

Ginny se mit à rire.

« eh bien on est moins antagoniste que ce qu'on le pensait » dit-elle.

Draco la regarda et ils rougirent.

Ginny sentit une gène s'installer.

Son visage était en feu.

Draco se leva et vint se planter devant elle.

Elle leva la tête et ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

Elle se leva, sans même l'avoir décidé.

L'attirance était palpable.

Il se pencha vers elle, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds.

Leurs lèvres venaient de se rencontrer lorsque qu'un des bébés se mit à pleurer.

« merde » murmura Draco, tandis que Ginny prenait Jacob et le serrait contre elle.

« comme tu dis… » souffla-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et sans la serrer contre lui parce qu'elle avait toujours le poupon dans les bras ils l'embrassa avidement.

Ils furent surpris de la violence de ce baiser.

Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

Draco prit doucement le poupon et le reposa sur le lit à tâtons, sans quitter les lèvres de Ginny.

Il la poussa doucement sur le lit et elle se laissa faire.

Les mains de Ginny s'enfouirent dans les cheveux de Draco, tandis que celui-ci commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

Les bébés dormaient, les parents en profitaient…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bientôt la suite et fin ,promis!!!


	4. une chouette punition

Ginny et Draco ne mirent pas le nez dehors de l'après-midi…

Les poupons dormirent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et leurs parents, légèrement échaudés, n'oublièrent pas le sortilège de contraception…

Ginny était un peu désorientée.

Elle ne savait pas si Draco avait simplement profité de l'occasion ou si il ressentait pour elle des sentiments plus profonds.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment sure de ses propres sentiments.

Quand vint l'heure du repas du soir Draco se rhabilla et tapota le dos de Rosalie, qui hurlait, pendant que Ginny s'habillait à son tour.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle et retrouvèrent Blaise et Luna.

Eileen dormait profondément et Draco sentit la jalousie monter.

Leur arrivée provoqua moins d'attention que le midi.

Neville et Pansy étaient déjà là, assis tous les deux à la table de Gryffondors, se passant alternativement Matthew, qui hurlait autant que Jacob et Rosalie.

Cormac et Daphnee arrivèrent, portant une Mary déchaînée également.

Tous les élèves de la grande salle se turent, effrayés par les hurlements.

Draco, Ginny, Cormac et Pansy, chacun portant un bébé, faisaient le tour de la salle, pour tenter de les calmer.

Pansy, visiblement inquiète, finit par s'adresser à McGonagall :

« On n'arrive pas à les calmer ! Matthew ne veut même pas le sein ! » Gémit-elle.

McGonagall, imperturbable, lui répondit :

« La plupart des bébés pleurent surtout le soir…il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire…à part ce que vous faites… »

Daphnee et Neville prirent la relève de Cormac et Pansy après avoir mangé.

Hermione et Lavande vinrent à la rescousse de Ginny et Draco, qui purent ainsi manger à la hâte…

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les bébés hurlaient tous, même Mary.

Luna elle-même semblait désemparée.

« Je crois que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants » gémit Cormac, épuisé et découragé.

Aucun ne lui répondit.

Ils étaient regroupés dans le hall, attendant un miracle…

Lorsque l'heure du coucher arriva, un problème se posa.

Pas pour Ginny et Draco, qui savaient parfaitement qu'ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble, mais pour les autres.

Cormac et Daphnee arrivèrent à un compromis : Daphnee allait prendre le bébé avec elle, et irait voir Cormac pour prendre la relève dans la nuit si ça se passait trop mal.

Luna prit d'office Eileen et Blaise eut un grand sourire.

Mais Pansy et Neville n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord :

« Il n'y a aucune raison que je me paye tout le boulot toute seule ! On l'a fait ENSEMBLE ! Tu assumes à présent ! »

Hurlait Pansy, hors d'elle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais touchée Pansy, mais je n'ai jamais dit ne pas vouloir assumer. Cependant, de nous deux, c'est toi qui allaites ! »

Draco intervint :

« Vous n'avez qu'à rester ensemble, c'est bien ce qu'on est obligés de faire, Ginny et moi… »

Il regarda Ginny en souriant. Elle rougit et pouffa, la tête contre le ventre de Rosalie.

Les autres les regardèrent suspicieusement.

« Je suis seul dans ma chambre, tu n'as qu'à venir… » Suggéra Neville d'une voix lasse.

Pansy se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, l'air de ne pas pouvoir croire à ce qui lui arrivait.

Une fois seuls dans la chambre, Ginny et Draco changèrent les couches des poupons, puis Ginny les allaita.

Les bébés se calmèrent petit à petit, et Draco réussit à les coucher sans les réveiller.

Il s'approcha de Ginny et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ils étaient réellement épuisés, mais ils passèrent tout de même une partie de la nuit à s'aimer.

Le lendemain matin, pour le petit déjeuner, chacun des couples de parents arrivèrent en retard.

Cormac descendit seul, Mary dans les bras. Daphnee était restée couchée…

Blaise était le seul à être guilleret. Luna lui confia le bébé le temps de manger. Elle n'avait pas les traits trop tirés, le bébé avait dormit de minuit à 6h30…

Ginny et Draco étaient totalement épuisés, malgré le fait que les poupons aient eux aussi bien dormit, mais dans leur cas ils avaient été occupé à autre chose…

Neville et Pansy descendirent les derniers, au grand soulagement de tous ils ne s'étaient pas étripés.

Pansy vient s'installer à coté de Draco et Blaise, Matthew collé contre sa poitrine.

Malgré la température clémente de mai, elle portait un foulard autour du cou.

« Tu es malade Pans' ? Pourquoi tu as mis un foulard ? »

Lui demanda Blaise.

A leur grande surprise Pansy rougit violement mais ne répondit pas.

Draco tendit vivement la main et lui ôta le foulard.

Pansy le remit immédiatement, mais Blaise et Draco eurent le temps de voir un magnifique suçon sur son cou.

Ils la regardèrent fixement, ébahis.

Blaise était furieux : Pansy était sa petite amie officielle.

« Je…j'étais fatiguée…je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.. » tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Draco fut prit d'un fou rire mémorable.

« Ça te fait rire » siffla Blaise tout en berçant Eileen.

« Bah oui ! La punition qu'on a eu pour nous décourager d'avoir des rapports sexuels nous en a en fait fait avoir… »

Pansy et Blaise le fixèrent un long moment.

Blaise finit par articuler :

« Toi et Ginny… »

« Et oui… »

« C'est sérieux ? » demanda Pansy.

« Je ne sais pas…J'aimerais bien… »

Il releva la tête et chercha Ginny du regard. Elle était assise à coté de Ron et Hermione, quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils se sourirent.

Mais Ron surprit leur échange visuel et il se pencha vers sa sœur, visiblement furieux.

Draco avait replongé la tête dans son bol de café et il fut surpris lorsque Ron l'attrapa par la chemise.

« Tu as touché à ma sœur ? Tu es une ordure Malfoy ! »

Draco passa vivement le poupon à Blaise et se leva.

Ginny accourut :

« Ron ! Ça suffit ! On va se faire encore punir ! Lâche le et va te rasseoir ! »

Mais Rogue et McGonagall étaient déjà à coté d'eux.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondors » dit sèchement Rogue.

« 10 points en moins pour Serpentards ! » répliqua McGonagall.

Ron s'adressa à McGonagall :

« Il a abusé de ma sœur ! » dit-il en secouant Draco comme un prunier.

Ginny rougit furieusement.

« Pas du tout ! J'étais consentante ! »

McGonagall les dévisageait, incrédule.

« Je vous avait bien dit, Minerva, que cette punition n'était pas une bonne idée » persifla Rogue.

« Allez tous vous asseoir » ajouta-t-il en direction des élèves.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Ginny et Draco décidèrent de laver les poupons avant d'aller les promener, profitant du beau temps.

Neville, Pansy, Blaise et Luna se joignirent à eux.

Cormac se débattait encore visiblement avec le bain de Mary. Daphnee était encore au lit.

Pansy avait radicalement changé d'attitude envers le poupon. Mais personne n'eut le courage de le lui faire remarquer, même quand elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Matthew.

Blaise était visiblement profondément vexé par l'attitude de Pansy envers Neville (ils se tenaient par la main) et il se rapprocha très nettement de Luna.

A tel point que Ginny lui glissa discrètement :

« Ne fais pas de mal à Luna, tu m'entend ? Ne l'utilise pas pour rendre Pansy jalouse… »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Pansy et moi c'est finit. J'aime bien Luna… »

L'après-midi se déroula rapidement.

Draco et Ginny restèrent enfermés dans la chambre de Draco, et les bébés firent une longue sieste, ce qui leur permit, non seulement de passer du bon temps, mais aussi de discuter et de prendre la décision d'officialiser leur liaison.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle sortait avec Draco Malfoy…

Et il était gentil, doux et agréable…

Draco était tout autant sous le choc…Il sortait avec Ginny Weasley.

Et elle était sexy, gentille et agréable…

Quand ils descendirent à 20h00 pour rendre les bébés avant le repas du soir, ils retrouvèrent les autres couples devant le bureau de McGonagall.

Neville et Pansy se tenaient par la main, de même que Luna et Blaise.

Cormac jeta un regard de travers à Ginny en la voyant apparaître enlacées avec Draco mais celle-ci lui tira la langue.

Daphnee se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Quand Ginny s'était inquiétée de la réaction de cette dernière, Draco l'avait rassurée en lui disant que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Daphnee était purement sexuelle.

Ils entrèrent tous les huit dans le bureau.

Le professeur McGonagall ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant les nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés.

Elle tendit les mains à Pansy pour récupérer Matthew mais celle-ci fondit en larmes :

« Je veux le garder ! Je m'y suis attachée ! »

Les autres filles approuvèrent bruyamment.

Le professeur McGonagall était totalement dépassée par sa propre idée.

Ce fut Rogue qui trouva la solution :

Il désenchanta les poupons, qui redevinrent de simples poupées, et les filles purent les garder en souvenir.

Après le repas, ou ils furent étonnés de pouvoir manger sans être interrompus toutes les 30 secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin du hall.

Ginny était assise sur les genoux de Draco, Pansy sur ceux de Neville et Luna sur Blaise. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que l'heure du couvre feu arrive.

En se séparant dans le couloir, Ginny leur dit :

« Je ne pense pas que McGo redonne cette punition un jour ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est dommage, en fait… » Ajouta Neville.

A minuit, Ginny, se rendant subrepticement dans le dortoir des Gryffondors croisa Pansy, qui faisait le chemin inverse.

Elles se sourirent et échangèrent un clin d'œil.

Le professeur Dumbeldore, à qui il était difficile de cacher quelque chose, était au même moment en train d'offrir un bonbon au citron à McGonagall et Rogue, pour les réconforter.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Le rapprochement entre maisons est en marche grâce à vous. Vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, mais c'est une bonne chose ! »

-

-

-

5 ans plus tard, un triple mariage eut lieu le même jour et McGonagall et Rogue furent les invités d'honneur…

-

-

-

FIN


End file.
